


you're a what?

by goldenskykid



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, High School, Magical Realism, Nymphs & Dryads, but i think you'll get the picture if you look at the tags, but i won't spoil what taekwoon is, but let me be, honestly this is pure trash but i somehow want to post it here, hyuk is a human, if you can see it like that, the ship is just for display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenskykid/pseuds/goldenskykid
Summary: Hyuk wanted to hang out with Leo, but the latter cancelled it last minute.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	you're a what?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually born after our teacher tasked us to write a myth inspired story, so there's that. It's actually pretty short, so it's not really well developed. But I hope I managed to give points for the whole theme!
> 
> This is not really a comeback after being in a hiatus for 5 months and deleting 2 of my fics here (why am I talking like this I'm not even famous). I prepared something longer than this, but in a different fandom. But anyway, enjoy reading!

The cold season had already started, evident from the slightly freezing breeze brushing the skin of every citizen in the small town young student Hyuk resided. Not to mention the frequent rain passing every week, bringing more coldness to the small town. Even with that circumstances, the people were able to adapt quickly.

Hyuk was walking carefully along the sidewalk, hugging himself in his soft yet warm jacket he was wearing. The teenager was supposed to meet his friend, yet a last minute change of plan happened. It was nice that they rescheduled, but that wasn't why Hyuk felt upset; it's the fact that Hyuk happened to arrive in their meeting place and waited for almost an hour in the freezing breeze, when his friend called him to cancel their supposed gathering.

The words his friend told him still echoed in his mind, refusing to leave at any time. It didn't do anything to appease Hyuk's recently salty mood.

"Stupid Leo..." muttered Hyuk, his steps heavy in the cold concrete floor. He wanted to yell at his friend, and rant about him waiting in the cold for an hour. But Hyuk is a good friend, so he can't stay mad at Leo, despite his friend may done something that won't take Hyuk a liking.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he continued venturing towards the street where his apartment was located. It wasn't far from their meeting place, but for Hyuk it felt like he walked more than a human is capable of. 

"Ah! For all the days you can cancel our meeting, it had to be today!" said Hyuk angrily, though it came out as a whine in reality. The young man glared at the ground, as if it would help him ease all the frustrations he had. Hyuk held his jacket tightly, fastening the pace of his walk.

As he looked up, from afar he could see a familiar figure walking. It somehow irked him that he knew who that person was. The figure was in a green sweater, paired with a dark skinny jeans and white sneakers; the figure was also possessing a blonde hair, with the style Hyuk knew someone would do.

"Leo said he had business with family, yet here he is..." mumbled Hyuk, already glaring at the figure from afar. He wanted to run and confront Leo, asking his true intentions. But Hyuk didn't run, and instead opted in following his friend.

"He doesn't usually go in here, so why is he even here?" questioned Hyuk, eyes still gazed towards Leo. The said man made a turn to the right, and with that Hyuk's eyes widened. Immediately, he dashed towards Leo's last position, fearing he may lose his friend's whereabouts must he go slow.

"If I remember, that path leads straight to the forest. What is he even up to?" said Hyuk, almost bewildered for his friend. At last, he was able to catch up to his friend, who seemed to have halted his walk in the damp forest road. In front of Leo was a big tree, popular among townspeople for being the largest in the area. Many believed it to be magical, as it never grew old since it was discovered nearly a decade. It was no surprise to Hyuk, as he heard many stories about that tree since he was little.

Noticing Leo's still figure, Hyuk huffed out a breath as he stomped towards his friend. His anger somehow returned, now that he and Leo were in a close distance. Yet as he drew near, he awfully felt odd, as if his energy suddenly plummeted. Leo turned around, his eyes widening as he and Hyuk made eye contact. 

"H-Hyuk? What are you doing here?" said Leo, his voice tainted with surprise. Hyuk wanted to reply with a sassy remark, yet his voice somehow wouldn't come out. The two were now in close proximity, and Hyuk managed to look at Leo's now changed and different clothing. He couldn't describe the clothing, but one thing he knew is that it's all color green.

"What..." said Hyuk, looking at Leo in confusion. The teenager also took notice the flower crown around Leo's blonde hair, and the green floating particles surrounding the other man. It only clicked in Hyuk's mind in what he really saw at the moment. He made a final look in Leo's eyes, which was neon green, which Hyuk remembered was not the eye color he remembered from his friend.

"Leo... you're a tree nymph?" asked Hyuk. Leo pursed his lips, before taking a deep breath as he spoke.

"Yes Hyuk, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, please leave a kudos and drop a comment as well! It's greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> Edit: If I can make this a chaptered story, would you guys read it? Let me know!


End file.
